Parents
by darkladywolf
Summary: "I am going to break every little bone in your body, Ryuzaki!" Uh-Oh. He was doomed.


_**PARENTS**_

It was a normal spring morning. The sun was shining brightly is the cloudless, blue sky and its yellow rays made the world a better and warmer place for the creatures that lived on it.

In other words, it was another normal day.

Well, normal for most of the people.

Somewhere at a clinic in Tokyo, a woman was giving birth to her first child.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Throughout the hospital corridors, were echoing the creams of the 'soon-to-be' mother.

In a room with white walls, lying on a hospital bed covered in white sheets, was a young pink-haired, green-eyed woman. Her beautiful face was sweaty and red from the effort. Her facial expression was one of immense pain.

Beside her stood a black-haired male. He had visible dark bangs under his onyx eyes- a sign of insomnia- pale skin and an ill posture. The biting of his thumb but mostly his eyes showed his anxiousness. With his other hand he held, in a strong grip, the sweaty hand of the woman on the bed.

"Come on Sakura" the male said "You can do it".

Sakura shot his a dark and cold look.

"You. Don't. Talk. To. Me." Anyone could hear the venom in the girls voice.

"This is all your fault! You did this to me!" she shouted.

"Well" began the male "this is not entirely my fault. If I remember correctly you were there too, on the same bed, when we-"

"SHUT UP L!"

"Come on Sakura! A few more times! Push!" shouted Tsunade, Sakura's doctor, mentor and mother-like figure.

"I am pushing damn it! AHHHH!" The pink haired woman's screams made L flinch.

He hated seeing her in pain even when she was giving birth to his own child. **His **child. It sounded so strange. He never thought that he would ever find someone to love and love him back.

But then…. Detective Haruno Sakura made her appearance and everything flew right out the window.

Her beauty, her strong will and smartness captivated him. She was called by Chief Soichiro Yagami to help with the Kira case. She had impressed him with her exceptional skills and he wasn't easily impressed.

He was more than happy when she told him that she loved back. He knew what happened when a man and a woman were together but he never thought that he would have a child of his own.

"AHHHH!" His lover's scream snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I am going to kill you Ryuzaki!" She only used that name when she was extremely angry. Just so you know the words 'Sakura' and 'angry' should never ever be together. There would be bloodshed.

"Just wait! When I get up from this fucking bed I am going to break every bone in your body! You are never going to touch me again!"

Ouch. He hurt even at the mere thought of it. He should be afraid. His girlfriend always kept her promises.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" L's eyes widened. This scream was bound to be heard throughout Tokyo.

"Come on Sakura! One more time! Push!" yelled Tsunade at her daughter-like figurer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

L's hand was held in a death-grip by Sakura's. Her and her superhuman strength. He could feel his bones cracking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another ear-piercing scream and everything became silent.

And then….

A baby's cries.

The most magical sound L and Sakura had ever heard.

L looked at his love. Her bone-crushing grip had loosened and she was lightly holding his sore hand.

He took a wet towel and wiped her hot and sweaty forehead and face.

She gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back.

They both turned to Tsunade who was approaching them with something covered in a blue blanket in her arms.

"Congratulations" she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's a healthy baby boy."

She gave the small child to Sakura and left the room to give the young couple some time alone with their new born son.

Sakura looked at the small infant in her arms. Her son

She looked at L. Their son.

She felt movement so she averted her eyes back to her baby boy.

He was so small.

He had pale skin and jet black hair- traits that he, for sure, took from his father.

And then…..the baby opened his eyes. Emerald.

Sakura stared at her reflection in her child's eyes. Her eyes.

L looked at his son. He had his hair and pale skin and his mother's beautiful eyes.

His son.

He looked at Sakura.

Their son.

"Do you want to hold him?"

He was snapped out of his trance by Sakura's hoarse voice.

"What?" he answered. He was still dazed from the miracle he had just witnessed.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Me? What is I drop him? There is a forty-five percent chance that he will slip off my hands and-"

"L" she interrupted him " Hold him. He is your son. I know you want it".

Why could she always read him like an open book?

That was beyond L.

He carefully took the child from his mother and brought it in his arms.

It was such a wonderful feeling!

He was holding his son. His son!

His and Sakura's son!

And for the first time in his life…L cried. He cried tears of joy. **( A/N: I know really strange but I couldn't help putting this here! Its just so kawai!)**

Sakura saw him crying and that brought tears to her eyes too.

L put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and held her and their son closer.

They were a family.

"How do you think we should name him?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? A name? To tell you the truth I never really thought about it" answered the dark-haired father.

Sakura thought for a while and then smiled broadly.

"I know! We should name him Ryuzaki!

L was surprised.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmmm….Ryuzaki….I like it"

"Ryuzaki it is then" they said together.

They were in complete silence for a while when Sakura decided to speak.

"Just so you know. I am going to live up to my word. I will break every little bony in your body." She said with an innocent smile.

L gulped. He was doomed. Uh-Oh…

_**The End**___


End file.
